Saijo Strife
|name = Saijo Strife |kanji = 才女軋轢 |race = Human |birthday = March 13 |age = 21 (Pre-Timeskip) 28 (Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 195lbs |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Inventor |team = Himself |partner = None |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild Abandon Dojo |relatives = Jonathon Strife (First Adoptive Father/Uncle) Alexander Strife (Biological Father) Unidentified Demon (Second Adoptive Father) Unidentified Ex-Wife Unidentified Son |alias = The Carring Mage |magic = Transformation Magic Empathy Fire Magic Blood Demon Slayer Magic |marklocation = Right Forearm}} Saijo Strife '''(才女軋轢 Atsureki Saijo) is an S-Class mage candidate of the Fairy Tail guild after the timeskip. Saijo use to invent, creating magical items like his father (who is actually his uncle) before him, he even made Lacrima's for wizard guilds. He is Saijo's mentor in powerful forms of fire magic as well. His father (uncle) was then kidnapped later on. He goes on a quest in search for him and wanting to know why they took him.During his adventure in finding him, he was taught a mysterious Demon Slayer Magic. He also got married and has a son before going back on his quest. He is The X-Man's main character. Apperance Saijo is a tall young man with almost muscular build. He has long black hair along with black eyes. He tends to look like the cold silence type. He gets too much attention because of this. He wears a long sleeve black shirt. Along with that he wears light grey pants and is barefooted. After the timeskip, he gets a new look. His black hair grew even longer, and now wears an all white attire with black gloves and boots. Personality He is very caring towards some of the members of the guild, but only shows it when they are in trouble. He is also very stubberned and determined. When fights, he only does it to better his skills, but he really does it to find someone. When he's doing nothing, he just sleeps almost all day. He prefers to work on his own, because his partner got killed in an mission. When he starts to fight, he is usually calm and tatical, but when he gets mad he would start to show a wild, brutal, and destructive side to his fighting. He shows a soft spot towards family. He turns from a cold to lovable father figure towards his son. Even divorced, he still loves his ex-wife. After the Time skip, he starts to show some emotions towards people. He also usually is forced to team up or "allow" someone to join him on his completing quests. History Saijo was born in a simpal regular family. His mother died when he was born, he doesn't know much about her. While he was growing up, his father teaches him different forms of fire magic and invent magical items to. When he just turned 14, he mastered all the forms of fire magic and has invented more than his father. However, when he returned to his home, it was in flames and sees his father being dragged way by some unknown people. 3 years later, trying to get revenge and finding his father. He even was taken in by a demon and taught him a mysterious Demon Slayer Magic duing his adventure. However, he holds off on his search, because he fell in love with a women. They get married and was given a son when he turned 17. One year after, he is still thinking of going after the peopl that ruined his childhood, so he left and continues his search. 4 years later, Saijo is 21 and is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, reason why is that he thinks he would have a better chances in finding his father and defeating the people that took him away. He doesn't do much but picks a quest, finishes a quest, sleeps, and starts another quest. He keeps doing the same thing every day. He cares for everyone in the guild, but doesn't want them involed because a friend teamed up with him and died during a quest. After the 7 year time skip. He's 28 years old, and he didn't change much, except for his physical apperance. He gets his quests done a lot quiker. Also, he decide that he show focus more on his family. He finally meets his ex-wife and son in the last 11. After first his wife was furious at him, but they were happy to see each other. they all moved closest to the guild so he could be together. He is also become a candidate to becoming an S-Class Mage. Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities '''Master at Hand to Hand Combat: He taught himself how to fight during he years of search for his father. His style of fighting is unpredictable, you can't really tell what he learned or how he will fight. He could handle many rookie mages or regular people, but when he fights with well known, skilled, and/or S-Class mages, it would take him a while to figure out how to defeat them and how to fight them. He usually fighting combination with his fire magic or Dragon Slayer Magic. He would rarely use his ??? Slayer Magic when he fights. Immences Physical Strength: '''During the years, he trained to get stronger, before joining Fairy Tail he is powerful enough to punch through walls without harming his body too much. He could even carry certain number things that his 5 times his weight. '''Enhanced Durability: Thourghout his quest in finding his uncle/adoptive father, he has taken highly level of damage of the years. He pushes himself to the point where his body would literlly break. He has suffered for over 14 years, and the only thing that he feels is the time he got his first scar. Keen Intellect: 'He tends to analyze and memorize his surrounds everytime he's on a quest. He would use this to his advantage in fights that he could win, but would take a while to finish. He would only deduce how to defeat his opponent either with or without his use of magic. He would most likely improvise if he can't think of making ideas. 'Fire Magic: 'This Magic utilizes the Fire Element. User of this magic can release fire from their bodies and manipulates them. Saijo has fully mastered Fire Magic and made it stronger to the point he could possibly can't use it anymore. He made various attacks while he was training for about 6-7 years. *'Bloody Valentine: Saijo ingulfs himself in fire and charges at his opponent. He also does many hit combos when in close contact. *'Caveman's Club:' He stores heat to his hands, and when he hits someone, he would let out mini explosions with each punch that makes a hit. *'Jet Fire:' Similar to the Bloody Valentine, but is not ingulfed in flames and shoots fire out of his hands and feet to move 10 times faster than usual. *'Fire Pillars:' Shoots fire out of the ground and either protecting him or cage others. Empathy: He was given the ability to know how people feel by touching them. He learns to master this to know how people if he wants to. He uses this rarely because he doesn't want to know how others feel. Blood Demon Slayer Magic : He use this magic rarely, he was only taught it. The reason is that he is taking away his lifespan. He could consume blood to replenish his energy reserves and the lifespan that he lost. He can solidified blood into anything he thinks of. He incorporates blood into his fighting style, greatly increasing the chances of winning. Saijo's Magic revolves around the usage of blood that can spout from any part of his body. At one point in his training, he accidentally turned his blood into dark red energy, and still is unknown how to do that again. Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Lost Magic User